


The Sign

by mychakk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Molly sees Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, airport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/pseuds/mychakk
Summary: A short little drabble. Posted originally on Tumblr. Sherlock awaits for certain person's return.





	The Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Smoothed a little, but still not beta read. All mistakes on me.

The airport is busy like always. People are running all around him in different directions. Some with briefcases, some with backpacks, in suits and in leisure clothes. Some hurrying up to catch their flight or return home as soon as possible. Others walking at a more sedate pace. Their stories are interesting as always and there are many things to deduce about them for him.

_…an affair …a successful business trip …impending divorce …birth of a firstborn …family holiday …an awaited funeral …job opportunity…_

The words fly in his mind freely but he doesn’t pay any attention to them, nor to the usual hustle and bustle of this place.

No. His mind is focused on the matter of utmost importance. No distractions for him today. His Mind Palace is on alert as minutes tickle by.

With practiced stoicism he waits.

And if he’s a little anxious inside, he’d deny it to his last breath.

Oh, well.

He checkes his watch (for the hundred time) and sighs. She should be here any moment. The flight is due to arrive any minute now.

He tries to deny his reactions but ever since Sherrinford he knows it's futile. 

_...the sweat on his palms ...the accelerated beating of his heart ...the fluttering feeling in his gut..._

Yes. No denying it. And so he embraces the truth-

The flight has come. The airport intercome loud enough to penetrate his deep thoughts announces the end of the countdown.

With one last deep breath (trying to calm his fluttering heart) he braces himself.

xxx

The customs went surprisingly quickly. And she’s glad. She's tired and cranky and just can’t wait to get home. And to cuddle Toby. She misses the furball a lot. Just like-

Nope.

Molly stops and stares at the sight in front of her.

Because here he is. 

Standing in front of her, he's like a tall beacon of light amongst the ever-moving swarm of busy people. Tall and unmovable, he catches the attention of those looking closely enough. Or those who always are drawn to him.

Like her. 

But how can she not notice him, when he is right there? Standing in his ususl glory? With the black, familiar belstaff and the blue scarf she made for him? Perfectly coiffed curls on top of his head? His eyes intense...

Zeroed on one point.

Her.

Breath hitches in her chest at the intensity and, to lessen the sudden charge in the air, she looks down to the sign in his hands.

And it's enough to halter her brisk walk. For on it, in a bold familiar writing, one can read:

_Molly HOLMES?_

She reads it and rereads it a couple of times, events and truths rearranging themselves in her mind as she tries to comprehend what this is supposed to mean.

Then she locks her eyes with his and her breath hitches once again.

He looks so _hopeful_.

Time stands for a second, stretching into eternity as thousands words are being exchanged in a single look.

Then with a light shaking of her head and and an exasperated huff she smiles back at him.

And in response his face lights up.

 _Only this man_. She thinks.

With determined steps she closes the distance between them to stand in front of him. Their eyes never leaving each other.

“I was gone only for three days.” She opens.

“It was excruciating.” He replies gravely.

Her smile widens. “I’m not going to stop doing lectures at the medical conventions and conferences.”

“No.” He nods in agreement. “But you should take me with you to them.”

Eyes still on his, she asks. “As…?”

Sherlock looks down to the sign in his hands meaningfully then straight back into her eyes.

“We aren’t even dating.” She says.

“Do we have to?” His lips lift in a small genuine smile.

“I suppose not.” She sighs in (only slightly) mock exasperation.

His smile widens but Molly still can see the relieved sagging of his shoulders.

“Were you worried?” She asks a little shocked.

“After everything that has happened?” He asks seriously.

Molly looks down briefly. Then straight into his face. Her smile wide. “Silly man.” Is all she says as she raises to her tiptoes.

The clatter of the sign hitting the floor startles only a few people around them but even they don’t pay much attention to the display.

After all it’s a busy airport and there are many reunions here every day. Some occasionally even as passionate as this one.

**Author's Note:**

> All feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
